


Rough around the edges

by beyond_the_nights_world



Series: dark and dirty [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Arthur Ketch Being an Asshole, Bottom Castiel, Breathplay, Castiel Talks Dirty, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Handcuffs, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Top Dean, hickey, sex in a storeroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: Dean stumbled accidentaly into Arthur Ketch and Castiel having kind of sex. Dean reacts more than jealous.





	1. Halo

The sound was unlike everything Dean had heard between the bunker walls before. He put the grocery bags on the ground carefully, pulling the gun out in the same movement. First, Dean thought it was a whimper, of someone injured. But the next noise was more like a sharp inhalation of air, followed by a strangled moan.Dean moved forward, headed down the hallway into the direction of the noise. Someone was whispering. A different nuance than the voice before. Dean didn't understand the words, but the timbre of the voice was imperious and dominant. Avoiding getting heard he stepped into the library, hiding behind a bunch of shelves. He stooped, trying to look through books and shelf to see who had intruded the bunker.  
A clod formed in his throat, when he realized who had been the originator of the sounds.  
Ketch sat on one of the armchairs, as much as Dean could see, all dressed in his black uniform. Since they had been back from the alternate universe Ketch being around was a normal thing and even Dean had got used to it.  
The cause of his sudden indisposition was Cas.  
The angel sat on Ketch' lap, all naked, his back leaned against Arthurs chest. Cas legs were stuck between the arm rest and Ketch' legs. Cas was covered in sweat, red glowing weals and purple bruises adorning his body. The angelic cuffs fastened Cas' hands at the arm rest. His eyes were closed, his breath was fast. For a moment, Dean wanted to burst in, saving Cas, but the hunter realized the angel didn't need to be saved. An expression of thrill showed on the angelic face.  
“What the hell,” Dean mouthed toneless. This wasn't what he wanted to experience. He thought about creeping out of the library, but his feet seemed to be glued on the ground. The clod had dropped down to his guts, spreading a stinging pain.  
Cas was his angel, although no one ever knew this. He had tended this secret like Gollum had tended his precious.  
  
“Such a dirty angel.” Ketch had pressed his hand on Cas' throat, breaking the intake of oxygen. The other hand was curled loosely around Cas' erection.  
“A lovely lamb on the outside, but a dirty little slut in the inside.” Ketch smiled next to Cas face, licking over the pulse point.  
Cas led out a growl, trying to buck his hips into Ketch' hand.  
“Ah... not so impatient, Halo.” Ketch increased the pressure, making Cas' gasp.  
  
Dean clenched his fist in his hideout. He hated it, when Ketch was calling Cas halo. It was so condescending, as if Cas was reduced on his angelic powers. Dean shook his head, tried again to walk away. It was Cas business, if he was into British Man of letters, after all they had done to him. But he still couldn't move, couldn't get his eyes off the angel. Cas was trembling, his eyes closed, catching the little oxygen Ketch allows him to inhale. His muscles were working under tanned skin and his erection was pointing towards Dean. Hard, swollen, plated with precum.  
Dean felt his own cock swell in his pants, twitching, pressing hard against the fabric.  
How long has he dreamt of this? Always a ray of hope in his mind that someday he and Cas... Dean pressed his fist on his mouth biting down the feelings in his guts.  
Ketch' voice reached him.  
  
“Such a precious gem. Rough around the edges, full of fire. Dean, is stupid...isn't he?”  
Ketch hand took hold of Cas' cock, making Cas buckle again. “He could give you the finishing touch, claim you as his own. You would like that, hm Halo.”  
“Yes...” Cas breathed, thrusting into Ketch hand.  
“How bad do you want him to cut you like a diamond? To handle you like I do?”  
Ketch pulled Cas' head back, bending him over that his body was tensed like a bowstring.  
“How bad, halo?” Ketch voice was sharp like a knife.  
“I...would give my life for it.” Cas breathed through pressed lips.  
  
Deans heart skipped a beat. What the hell was going on? If he wanted him, why did Cas allow him to handle him like a bag of trash. Automatically, Dean moved a step forward, risking getting caught.  
His eyes rested on Ketch' hand, working Cas hard and steady.  
  
“You did good today, halo. So I allow you to think of him, when I make you come. Cry his name into the library, when you spill your cum all over the floor, halo.”  
Ketch sped up. His hand was running up and down Cas' length, educing tones of Ca' mouth, Dean thought he would come only by that husky feral moans.  
“Dean...,” Cas whispered, adjusting his thrusts to Ketch moves.  
“I can't hear you, halo.” Ketch looked up, staring at Dean with a knowing and overbearing grin. How long did he knew that Dean was standing behind the shelves?  
“Come on, you can do that better, Castiel. Cry his name, as if it is him who make you feel so good.”  
“Deaaaan, oh...yes... Dean... please....”  
When Ketch felt, the orgasm of the angel was only a matter of seconds, he leaned in, whispering something into the ear of the angel. Cas eyes opened and the moment his and Dean's gaze meet, he came. Semen was spurting all over Ketch hand, hitting the floor in front of them and his own stomach.  
Panic was mixing up with the orgasmic adrenalin. Cas thought for a moment, he had hallucinations, but the slam of the door, made him come back into reality faster as wanted.  
“Dean.... wait....” He tried to get up, but the handcuffs were holding him back.  
“Open them,” he ordered, eyeing Ketch, who was smiling dirty.  
“You're welcome, Halo,” he grinned, unlocking the cuffs.  
Cas got up, stepping into his shorts, before he followed Dean.


	2. Storeroom

“Dean... wait!”

Cas ran down the hallway to the garages, knowing to good, that Dean would get into Baby and drive away.

The hunter had opened the door to the garage, ignoring the angel behind him.

“Dean, please...”

Cas grabbed Deans arm, holding him back, but Dean just slap the hand away.

“What do you want?”

“Dean... it's not like it seems.”

The hunter turned around staring at the angel furiously. A flash of whatever was running through his body, when he saw Cas. The hair tousled, strangulation marks at his neck. In that short distance Cas was standing, Dean could see bite marks and bruises all over his body.

“Well, I don't care. Maybe, you should do your little role-play or whatever you and Ketch are doing in a more private way. And let me out of it. I'm not your cum book, Cas!”

Cas stared at him, his head tilted, a desperate look on his face.

“How could you think that, Dean. How could you think that you are just a porn magazine for me? This is...”

Dean sighed, fishing the keys out of the pocket of his jacket.

“Obvious...Halo, huh. I'm done.” Dean felt the urge to leave. Just moving away from what he had seen and couldn't understand.

“How could you be done, if there was never something you could be done with, Dean?”

Dean got ready to turn back to his car, but stopped in the movement. Anger boiled inside him. He was angry, but he didn't know exactly why. Cas was grown up and hadn't to account for nothing. If he wanted to be with Ketch,... well it was his business.

“Just shut up, Cas. Go back to Ketch and play another round,” he whispered, closing the gap to his car.

“What do you think I should have done instead? Suffer the rest of my life?” Cas' voice was just a whisper. “I'm drowning in the thoughts of what YOU could have done with me. Every night since I first saw you, Dean. For ten years I think about you breaking me and putting every piece together afterwards. For ten damn years, Dean, I think about you loving me, needing me. I love you and I know I can't have you. This is not hell, this is worse. I gave up on you, because I knew that I would never have you, that I would never have, what I needed so desperately. Judge me, if you want, Dean. I don't care. Ketch and I, a partnership of convenience, nothing more. But it is the only thing I have to kill the pain inside me.”

The words were ringing in Deans mind, making him feel dizzy. He pressed his hands on Baby's roof to have something to hold on.

“I'm sorry, Dean.”

Dean heard Cas turning around, moving with slow and sad steps back to the door.

“Why have you never said a word, made a move?”

He heard Cas laugh sadly.

“I did. But the only thing I got back was... 'you are family, you are a brother, a friend'. And one day, I just stopped trying and accepted the fact, that you didn't want me the way I want you.”

Dean closed his eyes, imagining the moments Cas was talking of.

  
_“I got to close to the humans in my charge.... you.”... “I’m hunted, I rebelled, and I did it, all of it, for you.” “I love you.... I love all of you.”_  
_The subtext, the things he did, the way he watched._

  
“It's okay, Dean. I just hope, you still consider me as a brother after what had happened.”

Cas hadn't moved. He stood in the door frame of the garage, looking crestfallen. Then he took a deep breath, turned around and left.  
Dean watched him walk away for a second, before he ran after him.

“You are going nowhere,” he hissed, grabbing Cas arm, as the angel did to him before and pulled him around.

“De...” Cas couldn't finish what ever he wanted to say. Deans lips were crashing on his own forcefully. Surprised, Cas stumbled back, bumping against the wall behind him. A door handle pierced into his back, but he didn't care. Ten years of excruciating pain, were whipped away, by those lips. Dean had pinned him against the door, the wall or whatever was behind him. Cas didn't even know where they were. Still in the garage? Somewhere else.

“Did you fuck him?”, Dean mumbled against his lips, his hands already roaming over the angelic body.

“No,” Cas answered, moaning loudly, when he felt Dean biting soft into his lips.

“Did he fuck you?”

Cas closed his eyes, his tongue darted out to search for Deans mouth, who was willingly answering with another forceful kiss.

“He didn't....”

Cas wanted to touch Dean, taking the shirt off to feel Deans bare skin under his tips, but the hunter spiked his guns. He grabbed Cas' hands and pinned them over the angel against the surface behind them. Cas could have fought back easily.

“You just let him touch you, hurt you...make you come?”

Dean painted a wet line with his tongue from Cas mouth, down his jaw to his neck.

“Yes...but I thought of you....everyti...awww Dean.”

Dean began to suck at the sensible pulse point, digging his teeth in the soft flesh. Of all bruises on Cas' body, this was the one that matters.

“You are mine, angel,” he growled, when he tasted the hint of blood on his tongue.

His hand sneaked around Cas' body, searching for the handle. He pulled it down and the door swung open immediately. Cas nearly lost his balance, stumbled backwards into the room. Their body bumped against a shelf. Something shattered on the floor next to them and the smell of citron cleanser filled the air.

“Make me yours in every way possible,” Cas breathed. His now free hands grabbing the shirt. It was a pushover for him to tear the fabric apart. “Now, Dean. Please, make me yours.” His voice was a mash up of desperation and domination, a plea, an order and Dean just obeyed. It wasn't the place he had imagined, but waiting a few minutes longer to walk over to baby, or in his room, felt like an impossible task.

“I need to...” he whispered, but Cas interrupted him. He pressed his hand against Dean's groin. “I'm already bruised all over, Dean. I'm not fragile.... Hell, finally, fuck me. No foreplay, no lubing... JUST FUCK ME.”

Dean turned him around harshly, pressing him against the metal of the shelves. A broomstick fall over, hitting him, but he kicked it away and it clattered against a bucket on the ground. Cas had curled his fingers around the shelf-pole, his forehead pressed against his arms.

Dean fumbled his pants open, let them slide down his legs. His cock sprung free, bouncing against Cas' thighs. Dean pushed down Cas boxers, just as much that his ass was denuded.

God, he was looking so gorgeous, Dean thought. The light of the hallway that floated into the room, threw sharp shadows on Cas body. The bruises and scratches were shining like trophies of a freshly won fight.

“Dean,” Cas grumbled impatiently, looking over his shoulders, some sparks of grace glittering in his eyes.

Dean adjusted himself behind Cas, guiding his own erection into position and pushed through the ring of muscles.  
Cas throw back his head with a deep growl, when he felt Dean penetrating him. He was fitting perfectly, like Dean's cock was just made for him to take.

“Jeez, Cas... your so tight around me, so hot.” He pressed himself against Cas, pumping into the other man in a steady pace. Dean pushed Cas against the shelf. The metal was rattling, bumping against the wall behind. More bottles of cleanser and boxes of cleaning rags tumbled to the ground, leaving a lemon smelling mess on the floor.

“I'm so close, angel. So close....”

Dean tried to hold back, to last longer, but he couldn't. Ten years of bottled up feelings erupted within seconds. He thrust into Cas and the angel pushed back. Clenching around his erection, moaning into the darkness in front of them.

“Dean.... don't hold back,” Cas said, his voice all strained and dark.

Dean wrapped his arms around the angel, pulling him close. One more thrust, and he came, burying his face in the hollow between Cas' neck and shoulder, repeating the angels name with very stream of hot cum he was shooting into Cas' ass.

Cas was writhing underneath him, a hand curled around his own erection, stroking himself into the orgasm.

The smell of cum mixed up with the lemon of the cleanser and the sweat of their bodies.

 

 


End file.
